Just Gangnam Style!
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: Bored and tired of the usual drone of meetings, Korea decides to pull off Operation Gangnam Style. How does he do it? "I have a bad feeling about this..." Warning: Excessive use of the Gangnam Style dance and *some* OCs.


**Disclaimer*: I do not own the song "Gangnam Style" or Hetalia. They're both very awesome, and if they belonged to me, the world would be in chaos. :3**

**A/N: *chuckles nervously* Hey guys... *apologizes profusely* I am so sorry for not posting anything! I've been getting Writer's Block, and also a load of homework, and I've been distracted, so combine those three and you get a deadly chaos! I'm so sorry! D:**

**But... to apologize more... I decided to write this! A one-shot about Gangnam Style~ **

**So, about distractions, I've been recently getting into *some* *mainstream* songs, and this song was one of them. And then it hit me: flash mob! So there it is. I put this together.**

***sighs* It's pretty much crack, I guess. I don't know. And it's my first time impersonating S. Korea (da ze) so forgive me if I made him OOC! **

**Anyways... hope y'all enjoy.**

**ROLL THE FILM! **

* * *

**Just Gangnam Style!**

South Korea dazedly stared at Germany, who was just lecturing on and on about who-knows-what. Bored out of his mind, Korea started to think a random train of thoughts, from a desire of kimchi to entertainment to the newest trend that was one of his own ideas… to another idea of his own. South Korea smirked mischievously as he planned his idea out mentally. This was going to be the best international party ever.

As soon as a break was issued, South Korea subconsciously wandered to the building's cafeteria, where the nations would usually sit down to just eat and chat. Quickly, Korea pulled out his iPod and rushed over to America, who was just chattering loudly with that one quiet, unrecognizable nation. The Asian nation caught America's attention by leaning in and whispering something into the American's ear that not even Canada can interpret. Korea was glad to see America's broad grin and eager nod as he handed over his connectable speaker. Korea grinned back at America, gave America a high-five, and rushed over to the front of the cafeteria, leaving Canada dazed and confused.

"America… what was that all about?" Canada asked his brother quietly, startled by America's mischievous smirk and secretive wink.

"You'll see soon, dude," America mysteriously tipped off Canada, giving Canada a very bad feeling about Korea's whereabouts.

_I have a bad feeling about this… _Canada nervously thought to himself, hoping for the best.

**~0~**

"You lost him, aru?! Taiwan, how could you not find him?"

"It's not my fault, sensei! You know how hyperactive and curious Korea is, he just wanders off!" Taiwan protested, trying to defend herself from losing sight of her brother.

"We were supposed to get together to spend some time together! He was supposed to show me something!" China groaned in frustration, knowing very well that Hong Kong was with Sealand and Japan was probably checking out the manga stores nearby.

_That Korea keeps wandering off, aru, _China sighed inwardly, utterly frustrated.

The sudden boom of an electronic-styled song startled China and some other nations, leaving the Asian to wonder where that came from. Before he knew it, he soon found out the source of where the music was coming from: Korea was standing on the table where Hong Kong and Sealand sat, holding up a medium-sized speaker connected to an iPod. China only had to squint to see the title of the song on the iPod's screen: "Gangnam Style".

"Seriously, aru…" China murmured softly, holding his head for the umpteenth time.

"What's going on?" Taiwan asked confusedly, poking China's cheek.

"You'll see…" China groaned, spotting Korea mouthing "Oppa Gangnam style" along with the song.

Before anyone knew it, Korea, along with Sealand, was dancing along to the lyrics of the song. Sealand kept dancing in the background, mimicking the famed horse trot that linked with the trendy song. Korea just kept singing along with PSY as several nations began to recognize the situation.

"Hey, is that… 'Gangnam Style'?" Canada asked, getting a barrel of laughter from America.

"Of course it is dude! What other song would it be?" America guffawed, receiving a smack to the head from Britain.

"You wanker, you handed South Korea the speaker, didn't you?" Britain accused, receiving an eager nod from the American before interjecting another incoming remark by dancing with Sealand. America bounced his wrists as if he was holding reins, shuffling his legs sideways to imitate a horse. Before Britain knew it, Canada got up and began dancing as well, showing off his hidden skills of dancing the Gangnam Style.

"I want to join!" Italy shouted excitedly, receiving protests from Romano before he began joining the North American brothers in doing the horse trot. Spain chuckled happily and began doing the Gangnam Style as well. Before anyone knew it, Denmark and Finland also eagerly joined, standing on their table and imitating the horse trot as the song began to transition into the chorus.

As everyone dancing froze just as the music paused, Korea, at the same time as the song, sung out loudly, "Oppa Gangnam style!"

To the surprise of many, a lot of the nations in the cafeteria joined in on the cafeteria. Australia started it by jumping on the table and dancing with New Zealand, so Prussia decided to join in on the fun. Prussia also began to do the horse trot, convincing France to do the same (although Britain heartily protested that France danced). Belgium was after them, beginning to tap her feet to the tune and soon getting the hang of the horse trot. She bugged Netherlands just enough to convince the gentle giant to do the dance with her. The countries from South America were next, with Brazil jumping up and doing the horse trot first before Venezuela and Honduras joined in.

To Korea's surprise, even the more serious nations joined in the fun. The rest of the Nordic Five shrugged simultaneously before getting up and dancing along to the music, making a giggle fit out of some of the nations. Prussia, like Belgium, bugged Germany just enough to make Germany sigh in reluctance and dance as well, making another giggle fit. Hungary also joined in with Germany, bothering Austria to join in as well. Liechtenstein started to dance along with Hungary, begging Switzerland to join her. Being the soft-hearted brother he is, Switzerland reluctantly joined in on the mini flash-mob.

Even more surprising was when the usually reserved and calmer nations began to join. Greece joined in on the fun, not seeming sleepy at all. Turkey, thinking it was some dance competition, tried his best imitating the dance to the best of his ability. Poland also began to dance, dragging the Baltics into the dance. Russia and his sisters also decided to join, because it just seemed so much fun. Even the tsundere Britain and Romano joined in after their siblings, though Britain was convinced more easily than Romano. Taiwan decided to get up and dance with everyone, making China more flustered than ever.

"Why don't you just join us, sensei?" Taiwan asked curiously.

"Aniki, you should dance with us! It's so much fun, da ze!" South Korea shouted from across the room, over the heads of all the nations still dancing. China looked around the room and saw how many of the nations were dancing, feeling a bit left out of the fun. _Maybe I can be younger just once… _China soon sighed reluctantly, got up, and started imitating the horse trot.

"That's the spirit!" Sealand called out cheerfully.

"Way to go, China!" America encouraged China, making him blush.

Korea grinned broadly at everyone around the room. His idea of making just a moment of world harmony actually worked! Soon, the song began to finish, and everyone got into their ending positions. The nations actually had Gangnam style. Though not everyone wanted it to be over, so…

"Let's do that again, da ze!"

"Chigi!"

**~0~**

Japan slowly walked up to the cafeteria, wondering why the nations were not in the meeting room yet. Suddenly, he heard it: booming music sounded through the halls. Quick as a wink, Japan sped down the hall and opened the cafeteria doors just a bit to see what was going on. He was actually a bit shocked to see every nation in the room actually dancing to "Gangnam Style", reminding Japan of the tension between his and Korea's bosses.

Japan remained in his position frozen in shock, staring at every nation doing the horse trot. He didn't even hear the approaching footsteps of Philippines and Vietnam.

"Japan, are you OK?" Philippines asked in concern, wondering why he was at the door.

"Take a look…" Japan murmured, stepping to the side and showing Philippines and Vietnam the situation.

"…Are they dancing Gangnam Style?" Vietnam asked curiously, being as shocked as Philippines and Japan was.

Japan looked back at Philippines and Vietnam and shrugged confusedly, stating, "Apparently, they are."

"World peace can take place in little things…" Philippines softly philosophized to herself, staring at the leader of the whole flash mob thing.

* * *

**Oppa Gangnam Style!**

**Yeah, I love this song too much...**

**So, there you have it. Gangnam Style + Hetalia. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading this~ **

**And I might post something else completely different later on, because *again* ...distractions. **

**Make pasta, not war!**

**-Forever**


End file.
